Tak terganti
by Gynna Yuhi
Summary: Tuhan selalu membuat kejutan untuk seluruh ciptaannya didunia ini. begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Kakashi yang ditakdirkan tuhan bertemu dengan kejadian yang tak terduga. apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**"Tak tergantikan"**

**Disclaimer : Om masashi punya dong,Gynna cuma sekedar pinjam. But this story is mine.**

**Pair : Sasuke U. X Sakura H. X Kakashi**

**Genre : Romance, hurt, comforb **

**Warning : tulisan acak acakan, ga bagus, ga elit, apalagi typo bertebaran dimana mana, jangan harap EYD yang bagus. OOC mungkin.**

**Kalau ga suka tau kan pintu keluar sebelah mana**

**Enjoy it..**

**PROLOG**

Hai namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku hanyalah Gadis yang biasa biasa saja. Berkehidupan sederhana namun berkecukupan, bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Kisah ini mungkin akan menjadi awal yang baru dari kehidupanku yang terkesan sangat monoton namun penuh kesialan. Dari semua kecerobohanku mungkin ini kejadian yang paling aku syukuri.

_Dari semua kecerobohanku baru kali ini aku bersyukur kepada kami-sama karenanya aku dapat mengenalmu_

_Ya_

_Mengenal dirimu_

Ku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang belum jauh dari halte bus. Yah beginilah kebiasaan ku setiap hari, kesialan yang berlanjut hingga menjadi kebiasaan. Tidak ada yang mengantarku kesekolah, dan sekarang aku tertinggal bus terakhir yang seharusnya telah membawaku ke sekolah. '_Huh sial lagi _' gerutuku.

Tiba tiba dari arah belakang muncul mobil truk yang melaju sangat kencang tak terkendali. Banyak orang orang panik berteriak menyuruh Sakura menyingkir tapi si empu yang dipanggil sedaritadi tidak menanggapinya karena sibuk oleh pikirannya sendiri yang sedang meruntuki kesialan yang ia dera. Saat truk semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu berteriak histeris hingga Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, Saking terkejutnya Sakura hanya terdiam membeku seakan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak. "_oh kami-sama mungkinkah hidupku akan berakhir dengan cara seperti ini"_ batin Sakura. Sakura menutup mata pasrah. Hingga tanpa disadari tubuhnya terasa limbung ntah mengapa rasanya ia mencium bau tanah berumput.

_**Sakura Pov**_

"Hei apa kau baik baik saja?" ucap seseorang. '_su.. siapa itu. Apakah itu suara malaikat pencabut nyawa? Apakah aku sudah mati?'_ ucapku dalam hati. "hei jawab aku nona, bukalah matamu jika kau mendengar suaraku!" ucap orang itu lagi. Perlahan lahan ku buka mataku. Sekejap aku terbelalak '_tampan sekali! Apa aku disurga?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. "Syukurlah kau tak pingsan. Apa ada yang sakit?" akupun menggeleng, aku masih syok atas kejadian yang menimpaku tadi. "Baiklah, mari ku bantu nona untuk bangun"ucapnya. Orang itupun mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sedikit ragu ku terima uluran tangannya. Lembut, halus, dingin itulah yang kurasa saat menggenggam tangannya. '_apa begini yah rasanya memegang tangan seorang malaikat?' _lagi lagi pikiran konyolku muncul.

_**Sakura pov end**_

"Nona apa kau baik baik saja?"ucapnya khawatir. "engh a..aku apa apa ko, terimakasih "ucap sakura terbata bata. "Syukurlah kalau nona tak apa apa. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamitnya. Sakura yang masih syok hanya diam ditempatnya berdiri tanpa sepatah katapun. Hingga saat malaikat penolongnya telah menghilang dalam keramaian ia baru tersadar akan satu hal. "Ah siapa namanya yah? Aku tadi belum sempat berterimakasih secara formal,uh bodohnya aku"ucap sakura.

_Seharusnya aku sadar_

_Dibalik musibah pasti ada anugerah_

_Dan kau adalah anugerah yang kami-sama berikan Untukku_

_Wahai kau malaikat penolongku_

_**TBC**_

_**Author note :**_

**hai minna. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Ngegantung ya? :D maaf yah gynna belum mahir membuat cerita. Silahkan tinggalkan review dan mohon bantuannya minna.**

**Ttd**

**Gynna yuhi **


	2. Chapter 2

**°Author Area cuap cuap°**

**YutaUke : arigatou atas masukannya. Ini dah gynna revisi ulang maklum tadinya buru buru pengen cepet lanjutin cerita. Haha semangat! !**

**Kimura Megumi : makasih udah review. ikutin aja chapter - chapter selanjutnya yah**

**ramadhanihattori : makasih atas riviewnya. ikutin chapter selanjut yah **

**Syyyyyyttt cerita ini gynna revisi ulang biar ga terlalu ngebut dan ga acak acakan kaya yang nulisnya \:-D/ yosh selamat membaca **

**Chapter2.**

**"Terbayang"**

_Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah kebetulan_

_saat mengingat suaramu_

_jantungku bergemuruh kencang seakan akan ingin melompat keluar _

_Dan mengapa pipi ku memanas ketika mengingat wajahmu?_

_Apa aku sakit?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huh sekarang sudah pukul sembilan pagi mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Kesekolahpun percuma ini sudah jam pelajaran kedua dan itu berarti sekarang pelajaran Sarutobi sensei. Hahhh kakek tua itukan sangat cerewet terlebih lagi dia adalah Guru BP. Bayangkan berapa ribu kata yang akan menghujani ku jika Sarutobi sensei mengamuk hanya karena aku yang seenaknya berangkat kesekolah jam sembilan. Dia pasti bilang "kau fikir ini seperti sekolahan milik mu hah" sambil muncrat muncrat . Hih membayangkannya saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri apalagi jika itu benar benar terjadi.

Sontak saja badanku mengejang ketika membayangkannya, _Yosh _Kalau begitu keputusanku sudah bulat lebih baik aku pulang yah pulang. Daripada luntang lantung tanpa tujuan memakai baju sekolah dan terlebih tampilanku yang...

_krik krik krik_

_Hening_

Oh tidak! bagaimana penampilanku saat ini. Seketika aku mengambil tas dan ku buka resletingnya asal untuk mengambil kaca. Dan dengan perlahan aku melihat kaca.

_Deg Deg Deg_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa Sumpah demi apapun Berantakan sekali aku ini" teriak ku histeris seakan akan melihat hantu didalam kaca.

Bagaimana tidak, Rambut acak acakan bak Gulali di kedai dekat sekolah dan tersangkut di sarang burung. Ditambah lagi muka ku yang dekil kecoklatan, _ck kuso _sepertinya terkena tanah yang basah tadi. Terlebih baju ku yang sangat kotor penuh dengan bercak noda kecoklatan khas tanah tersebut. Yah beginilah jadinya kalau berani mencium tanah basah berumput. Jangan coba coba melakukan hal ini dirumah yah.

Tiba tiba aku mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan ku begini. Yah saat dimana aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku dan orang itu. Seseorang yang tampan bak sesosok malaikat, ya malaikat penolongku.

Pikiran ku pun kembali disaat saat dimana malaikat penolong itu menyelamatkan ku.

_"Hei apa kau baik baik saja?"_

Terbayang lagi suaranya yang terdengar begitu lembut selembut beledu yang menenangkan hati.

_"hei jawab aku nona, bukalah matamu, jika kau mendengar suaraku!"_

Teringat kembali wajahnya yang tampan. Tidak tidak, dia tidak hanya tampan tapi dia sangatlah mendekati kata sempurna. Malah aku sempat berpikir kalau aku melihat malaikat sungguhan, '_Ck Sakura no baka_.

Wajahnya yang tampan dengan bentuk rahangnya yang tegas terlihat begitu pas di wajahnya yang oriental. Dia itu sudah seperti maha karya berkualitas no. 1 dari tangan seorang pemahat yang memiliki kreatifitas tinggi dengan pahatannya yang dibuat dengan penuh kehati hatian.

Terbesit kembali saat dimana ia memandangku penuh kekhawatiran.

Meskipun tatapan matanya yang sayu terlihat seperti orang malas tetapi tidak baginya. Dia terlihat begitu menawan. Dari bentuknya warna matanya yang terkesan beda dari yang lain. Yah warn matanya obsidian dan ruby ntah bagaimana dia bisa memiliki mata seperti itu.

Hidungnya yang mancung. Dan bibir tipisnya itu. Ehh mengapa aku jadi membayangkan bibirnya sih.

Pipiku terasa memanas dan jantungku ntah mengapa bergemuruh begitu kencang. Perasaan apa ini? tiba tiba perasaanku aneh seperti ini seakan akan hatiku terasa tergelitik.

Terlebih biasanya aku biasa bisa saja jika melihat Wajah Sasori-senpai, padahal aku begitu menyukainya. Ahh ntahlah mungkin karena ia tampan saja makanya jiwa fansgirling ku muncul.

oOoOoOo

"JIDAAAAT kemana saja kau ini sampai tak masuk sekolah, hah?" teriak Ino dari balik pagar rumahku

huh beginilah jadinya jika memiliki sahabat yang sedikit over protectif, bayangkan saja ini baru jam pulang sekolah dan dia sudah ada di depan pagar rumahku fengan suaranya yang mengelegar bak petir yang saling menyambar. _Oh kami-sama_.

Oh ya perkenalkan namanya Ino Yamanaka. Gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan mata sejernih lautan. Meskipun dia Cerewet tapi dia baik ko, Dia ini adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya pemilik Yamanaka Corps tempat ayah bekerja.

"bisa tidak pelankan suaramu, pig? Kau ini bisa membuat ku dimarahi tetangga tau tidak"

Yah dia inilah yang mampu membuatku naik pitam. Bagaimana tidak, telingaku bisa bisa pecah akibat suaranya yang seperti menggunakan toa itu.

"muehehe maafkan aku jidatku sayang, sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah, hm?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tadi ketinggalan Bus terakhir dan ya begitulah" jawabku.

"Begitu gimana sih Saku-chan, Jangan membuat ku penasaran? Dan menyebalkan sekali kau tak membiarkan aku masuk, hah?" ucapnya bawel.

"oh iya yah. Silahkan masuk Nona muda" candaku.

"terima kasih Nona, tolong bawakan tas ku kalau begitu" jawabnya angkuh

"aih menyebalkan sekali kau ini"

Bletak

"aduhh Saki kau jahat, sakit tahu. Minta maaf, cepat minta maaf" rajuknya dengan bibir yang mengerucut unyu.

"Gommen ne" singkat jelas tapi maknyuss

"doushite. Jadi apa yang terjadi sampai sampai kau tak masuk sekolah, eh?" tanyanya lantang.

" oh itu. Tadi aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku akibat truk sialan itu" ucapku malas seaka akan tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

"apaaaaaaaa? Kamu ditabrak truk? Ko kamu masih hidup" teriak Ino innocent

Uh sabar sakura dia ini sahabatmu."Ku bilang pelankan suaramu, baka. Yah begitulah tadi ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan ku jadi aku terhindar dari truk gila itu" jelasku singkat.

"Si..siapa yang menolongmu? Apa dia polisi? Pemuda tampan? Atau kakek kakek tua bangka?"

oh ayolah yang benar saja, terkadang aku berfikir ino itu innocent apa bodoh sih. Jika sekarang aku sedang bercermin mungkin aku dapat melihat perempatan siku muncul di jidat indahku ini #Wtf

_Bletak_

"yang benar saja kakek kakek tua dapat menolongku dari truk sekencang itu, _baka_." teriak ku. Masa bodo dengan tetangga ngamuk. Ino sendiri yang membuatku naik pitam.

Ino manggut manggut tanda mengerti dengan wajah tak berdosa. Oh tuhan salah apa aku ini sampai kau kirim sahabat seperti ini untuk ku.

"yang menolongku itu adalah seorang malaikat yang tampan sekali, dari Wajahnya, sorotan matanya, belum lagi gaya bicaranya yang terkesan menurutku dia itu sangat menawan dan memiliki daya tarik sendiri. Terlihat Saat dia menggenggam tanganku..."

"Err sakura kau itu lagi menghayal apa curhat tentang orang yang kau sukai sih" ucap Ino memotong ucapan ku. Seketika itu pula buyar sudah lamunan tentang malaikat penolongku itu. Oh Ino.

"Muehehe maaf, habisnya dia tampan sih" ucapku dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"memangnya siapa sih yang menolongmu itu, tak biasanya seorang Sakura Haruno menyukai pria lain selain Sasori-senpai yang notabane selalu dielu elukan gadis gadis disekolah".

"Nah itu dia masalahnya, aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Padahal aku belum sempat berterima kasih secara formal" ucapku sedih.

"ya sudah mungkin lain kali kalian dipertemukan lagi, nah saat itu kau jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya yah!" nasehat ino. "Baiklah Saki sayang ini sudah sore aku harus bergegas pulang, jika tidak ibu pasti mengomel, Jaa ne" ucap ino sambil berlalu menuju pintu.

"hm. Baiklah hati hati yah, jaa".

oOoOoOo

_Dimalam hari_

Ahh rasanya badanku pegal sekali. Terlebih karena kejadian itu. Uhh rasanya badanku remuk semua. Hmm bagaimana keadaan malaikat penolongku yah? Apa dia baik baik saja yah?. Semoga saja dia baik baik disana.

Senyum pun terlukis indah diwajah Sakura saat mengingat wajah pemuda itu. Tanpa Sakura sadari kesadarannya perlahan lahan mulai terambil alih oleh buaian mimpi. "oyasumi malaikat penolong "

_Suatu saat nanti saat tuhan takdirkan_

_Kita akan kembali berjumpa_

_Mungkin pula kita akan bersama_

_Ntahlah_

_Lihat saja kedepannya_

_Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab semuanya_

_Wahai malaikat penolongku_

**Tbc**

**Aaaaaaaaa chapter kedua akhirnya selesai dirombak. Gimana Ceritanya masih bala bala yah? :( tapi ya sudahlah nasi sudah jadi bebek. Ayo dong yang read fic ini tinggalin review yah flame juga gapapa biar gynna bisa perbaikin kesalahan gynna. Yoo tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini yah gynna harap minna-san ga bosen bacanya.**

**TTD**

**Gynna Yuhi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author cuap cuap**** :**

**Ayumu Nakashima : Huaa juga :p hahaha sengaja ko chapter 1 dibuat lebih singkat kan biar pada penasaran *alasan ya* :D ko ga log in sih kan gynna pengen cuap cuap bersama. Tetep ikutin cerita ini yah \(^3^)/**

**hanazono yuri : ini udah kilat banget. :D jangan bosen bosen untuk berkunjung.**

**Yo semuanya terimakasih udah nyempetin diri mereview dan mengikuti kisah ini. Tanpa kalian gynna gada apa apanya. Kalian sungguh luar biaaaasaaaaaaaa.**

**Happy reading**

**Chapter3.**

**"Waktu"**

_Satu hari dua hari tiga hari_

_Hari begitu cepat berlalu_

_Namun hidupku tetap saja monoton_

_Waktupun terus berjalan pada porosnya_

_Sebagaimana takdir yang tuhan khendaki_

_Tapi kapan tuhan akan menakdirkan kita _

_untuk berjumpa lagi?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak ku. Seperti biasa aku mimpi buruk mengapa setiap malam aku selalu mendapat mimpi buruk dan lagi lagi mimpi yang sama muncul bagai alur cerita yang selalu berlanjut.

"_Hiks Hiks _mengapa mimpi ini terlihat begitu nyata?" ucapku pada diri sendiri. Rasanya sungguh tak adil. Dikehidupan nyata aku selalu mendapat kesialan dan mengapa dimimpi pun tak jauh berbeda. Kapan aku dapat merasakan suatu kebahagiaan.

Ku lihat jam diatas laci menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. "lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja, semoga saja mimpi itu tak akan kembali" batinku.

Ku usap pipiku yang sempat digenangi air mata lalu ku rebahkan tubuhku menyamping, mencari cari posisi yang pas dengan harapan kenyamanan dapat membantu ku untuk memejamkan mata kembali.

Tak butuh waktu lama kesadaran ku pun kembali berlayar menyusuri lebih jauh lautan dunia mimpi.

oOoOoOo

**Tok tok tok **

"Saki ayo bangun nak sudah pagi" suara kaa-chan dibalik pintu.

"enggggggh, memangnya ini jam berapa?" ucapku malas sambil merentangkan tangan keatas dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Saki ini sudah jam setengah tujuh nak. Maafkan kaa-chan yah telat bangunkan kamu lagi. Dan cepatlah bergegas! kamu tak ingin tertinggal bus lagi kan" jawab kaa-chan sambil berlalu.

'oh tidak lagi! ' batin ku. Sontak aku langsung menerjang handuk dan pakaian sekolah yng sudah ku siapkan dari tadi malam. Rajin,eh? Tentu saja. Aku sudah hapal benar kebiasaan kaa-chan yang sering telat membangunkanku.

Aku pun berlari menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disebelah kiri lemari.

"Dan jangan lupakan sesuatu sakura" author said.

**Duaggghh**

"kuso! Siapa yang menaruh pintu ini disini sihhhh" teriak sakura pada pintu kamar mandi. (-_-') Yah beginilah sakura, pintu pun akan ia ajak bicara jika sudah menyangkut kesiangan. _Poor sakura_.

Beberapa menit kemudian. ...

"kaa-chan aku berangkat, jaa ne" ucap sakura sambil mencomot roti bakar yang sudah kaa-channya hidangkan di meja makan.

"hati hati sayang, jangan sampai kejadian kemarin terulang"nasihat kaa-chan.

Aku pun hanya mengangkat dua jempol ke arah ibu. "ya, tapi lain urusannya jika kejadian saat bertemu malaikat penolongku itu berulang" jawabku dalam hati.

Di halte bus

"Tungguuuuuuuu aku, tidaaaaaak ohhh jangan berangkat dulu. Woy berhentiiiiii tidaaaak tidaaaaaaaakk" teriak ku histeris.

"bus terakhir ku" ucapku miris. Lagi lagi aku terlambat.. "aaaaaa sial telat lagi. Bagaimana ini?" ucapku frustasi sambil menjambak rambut indhku yang terurai unyu.

_Tiba tiba sebuah mobil porch berwarna merah mentereng dengan anggunnya berhenti di depan wajah sakura._

"apa kau butuh tumpangan? Dilihat dari seragammu sepertinya kau juga sekolah di Konoha Internasional High School" ucap pemuda di dalam mobil itu.

"Sa..sa..sasori-senpai" tiba tiba sakura tergagap gagap.

"Eh kau mengenalku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Te..tentu saja siapa yang tidak kenal dengan kapten basket sekolah kita" jawabku polos dengan raut muka yang sulit di artikan.

"Baiklah nona ini sudah siang, So apa kau butuh tumpangan. Karena ku fikir tadi adalah bus terakhir yang melewati sekolah,bukan?" ucapnya tanpa basa basi. skak mat bukan. Tanpa berfikir lagi Sakura langsung menerima ajakan senpainya yang sejak dulu ia elu-elukan bagai artis sinetron yang biasa ia tonton.

oOoOoOo

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya senpai" ucapku berkali kali.

"sudahlah jangan berterimakasih terus, rasanya sudah ribuan kali kau ucapkan itu" jawabnya sambil berlalu mendahului ku.

Ku lihat dari kejauhan sepertinya Sasori senpai sedang mengangkat telpon seseorang. Ya sudahlah lebih baik aku langsung ke kelas saja.

"Loh mana gadis tadi, ditinggal sebentar sudah menghilang seperti hantu saja. Huh, kalau saja si Baka pemalas itu tidak menelpon mungkin aku sudah mendapatkan nomer telepon gadis tadi, Ck kuso dasar Pemalas tak tau waktu" gerutu Sasori.

Tanpa ia sadari banyak gadis tersenyum gila akibat melihat wajah sasori yang terlihat menggemaskan ketika ngambek.

"sudahlah mungkin nanti siang aku bisa mencari gadis itu di kantin, huh awas saja pemalas itu akan ku hajar jika ketemu nanti" batin Sasori.

Ditempat lain

'ck, baka sasori. Meminta bantuan begitu saja susahnya minta ampun. Jika keadaanku memungkinkan juga aku takkan meminta bantuannya. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah mencari gadis merah muda itu. Baru saja aku bilang ingin meminta bantuan telepon sudah ditutup. Teman macam apa dia' batin pria itu terus menerus tanpa henti.

_Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya saling mencari dan memiliki keterkaitan satu sama lain_

_Mereka memiliki cara masing masing dalam mencari_

_Dan bagaimanakah cara mereka berjumpa?_

_Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab segalanya_

**Tbc**

**Yeeeeeeeeee chapter 3 selesai. Gimana feelnya masih kurang kah apa terlalu gaje. Ayo minna-san review yah. Flame juga gynna tunggu soalnya flame gynna jadiin pembelajaran. Masukan masukan kalian sangat berarti loh.**

**TTD**

**Gynna Yuhi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

**"Seseorang dimasa lalu"**

_Sesuatu yang terlihat baik belum tentu semuanya baik_

_Terkadang rasa kecewa yang mendalam _

_membuat kita lupa diri_

_Hingga pada akhirnya jalan yang kau pilih adalah balas dendam_

**Happy reading**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar begitu nyaring seiring kaki gadis merah muda itu melangkah. Koridor kelas yang biasanya ramaipun kini mulai sepi dikarenakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. "syukurlah aku tak terlambat" ucap gadis itu. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kelas yang bertuliskan 'XI Ipa 1'.

"Ohayou minna"ucapnya saat memasuki kelas tersebut. Seisi kelas yang sebelumnya gaduh mulai hening mendengar suara tersebut. Berpuluh pasang mata memandangnya seakan akan mata mereka dapat berkata tumben-sekali-dia-begitu-apa-kepalanya-terbentur-sesuatu. Seisi kelas yang sudah hapal benar glagat gadis merah muda pemilik julukan _tsundere _itu merasa aneh akan sikapnya yang tiba tiba sangatlah berbeda seakan akan habis kejatuhan duren runtuh.

"Ohayou mo Saku-chan" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam bergaya mangkuk terbalik itu sembari mengulum senyum terbaiknya yang dia punya dan tatapan memuja.

"Saku-chan kemana saja kemarin sampai tidak masuk sekolah? Aku kan jadi rindu" tambahnya dengan wajah yang sangat innocent membuat seluruh penjuru kelas mengeluarkan gelak tawa terbaiknya masing masing. _Poor Saku._

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAM" teriak Sakura hingga membuat kelas mendadak hening seketika sambil memasang _death glare_ andalannya. "dan jangan bilang itu lagi dihadapanku"tambahnya.

"Ehm, permisi nona Haruno" sontak Sakura pun membalikan tubuhnya hendak membentak orang tersebut "AKU BILANG DIAAAAAAAM YA DI..." lidah Sakurapun mendadak kelu saat menyadari siapa yang dia bentak barusan.

"Di apa Nona Haruno?" ucap orang yang tadi dibentak olehnya kemudian memasang senyuman.

"Se..sensei! Gomennasai sensei, kenapa tidak bilang kalau saya menghalangi jalan. Errrr Sarutobi sensei mau masuk yah? Silahkan" ucapnya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin tak menghiraukan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak menentu. 'ck pasti sial lagi bodohnya pagi pagi sudah membentak Guru killer.

"Sakura Haruno, Lain kali PELANKAN SUARAMU. SEKARANG KARENA KAU BERPERILAKU TIDAK SOPAN KAU KU HUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET SAMPAIIIII BERSIIIIIHHHH" ucap Sarutobi sensei muncrat muncrat mengeluarkan semua kuah semur jengkol yang sebelumnya ia makan.

"Oh Kami-sama rasanya muka ku harus ku basuh beribu ribu kali" pikir Sakura. (-_-')

oOoOoOo

"Huh tidak jadi kesiangan malah dihukum begini. Mana kotor sekali ih dasar anak anak jorok. Ck lebih baik berfikir yang indah indah sajalah agar pekerjaan ini tak terlalu melelahkan". Batin Sakura.

Sesampainya di toilet ia langsung membasuh mukanya yang tadi sempat tersiram kuah mulut sang dewa Sarutobi sensei yang sangat menunggu waktu yang lama Sakura langsung mengepel lantai Kamar mandi dengan semangat. Bersenandung ria bagaikan kamar mandi ini taman bunga yang harum semerbak mewangi. 'lalalalalala malaikat penolong lalalala malaikat yang tampan' begitulah isi dari senandung yang ia kumandangkan.

_Pada saat yang sama ditempat yang berbeda_

Seorang pemuda jangkung berbadan atletis tengah duduk bermalas malasan di salah satu sofa ruang kerjanya yang bernuansa klasik nan modern dengan buku novel yang senantiasa menggantung didepan hidungnya. Ia menggaruk tak gatal dan mengacak rambut yang sudah acak acakan itu hingga menjadi lebih acak acakan.

"Gadis itu. Apa yang dia lakukan didalam otakku,hah? Bayangan wajahnya selalu menghantui pikiranku. Hingga aku menelantarkan kekasihku yang sangat mencintaiku,hm Jangan bercanda." ucapnya dalam hati.

Perlahan pemuda itu menyesap kopi hitam yang sudah disediakan sedari tadi diatas meja. 'Huh apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batinnya.

Otaknya pun kembali memutar reka adegan dimana saat ia tiba tiba menjadi orang yang sangat peduli hingga dengan senang hati melepaskan predikatnya sebagai pria termalas hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang GADIIIIIIIIS? tak disangka, bukan?

Pikirannya terus melayang saat dimana ia menggenggam tangan gadis itu, melihat wajah ayunya yang bersemu merah tampil begitu natural dengan hidung yang kecil namun cukup mancung. Bibirnya yang mungil. Harum tubuhnya yang seperti buah cherry. Dan ia teringat saat menyanggah tubuh gadis itu menjaganya agar ia tak jatuh tersungkur... Tiba tiba pikirannya teringat dimana letak tangannya saat itu hingga ia merasa menyentuh suatu benda kenyal diatas perut bidang gadis itu.

'eh apa yang aku fikirkan sih?'pikirnya. Suhu ruangan yang sejuk tiba tiba menjadi panas, bulir bulir keringat pun mulai menetes tanpa meminta ijin dari sang empunya.

"Ck sial kenapa aku terangsang begini" diraihnya telepon genggang bermerk apel tergigit itu kemudian menelepon seseorang "Aku butuh kau sekarang, cepat datang ke kantorku". _Dasar pria mesum_

oOoOoOo

Hukuman Sakura pun sudah terselesaikan semua. Terlihat dari closet yang bersih dan wastafel yang kering tak berkerak. Keringatpun membasahi wajah cantiknya yang terus mengalir menuruni dagu hingga menetes jatuh. "Hah lelah sekali sebaiknya aku sekarang ganti baju tak mungkin aku belajar dengan baju basah kan? untung saja aku menyimpan cadangan baju seragam di loker" ucapnya sambil bersenandung keluar dari toilet tersebut.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari ada seseorang dibalik jendela toilet menyeringai puas dengan apa yang ia lihat. "hm aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang, Sa-ku-ra" ucap seseorang tersebut sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Teng teng teng teng**

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usaipun telah berbunyi semua siswa siswi mulai meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah begitu pula dengan gadis merah jambu beserta teman pirangnya itu. "Sial lagi,hn?" goda gadis berambut pirang itu.

"jangan menggodaku baka. Ini sangat melelahkan kau tau, aku sudah membersihkan seluruh penjuru toilet dan saat aku hendak ke kelas apa apaan bel pulang berbunyi seperti itu"Gerutu Sakura unyu.

"Ya sudah lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, kau naik mobilku saja Saki"

"ok"

_Ditempat lain_

"tumben kau memanggilku, bukannya kau mengacuhkanku belakangan ini? "

"Aku membutuhkan mu sayang"

"hn?"

"Ayolah sayang"

"hn, baiklah"

"arigatou sayangku"

Dan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya (-_-').

oOoOoOo

"Aku tak suka melihat gadis merah muda itu bahagia, aku mau kau hancurkan hidupnya" ucapnya

"Baiklah nona"

"jangan kecewakan aku, Gaara" ucapnya lagi. Seringaian pun keluar dari bibirnya. "oh ya mulai besok kau akan bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganku, kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan" tambahnya lagi

"tentu saja" jawab pria bernama Gaara itu.

**Tbc**

**Hai hai hai Gynna kembali lagi. Ga terasa yah udah Chapter 4 # ya iyalah gynna gitu. Wkwk**

**Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau sekedar membaca, memfollow, Favorite fic ini. Dijamin ga akan nyesel deh Gynna dah mikirin semuanya ko. Yoo silahkan tinggalkan review seperti biasa.**

**TTD**

**Gynna Yuhi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"My Cherry"**

_Rasa ini membuatku gila_

_Alih alih menghilang _

_Perasaan ini malah semakin melekat bagaikan lem didalam pikiranku_

_Baiklah aku menyerah_

_Aku ikuti rencanamu Tuhan_

Sudah berhari hari kualitas kerja pemuda bermata sayu ini menurun. Dokumen kantor yang biasanya dapat ia selesaikan 20 sampai 30 menit sekarang dalam waktu dua jam saja belum ada satupun yang dapat terselesaikan, mungkin akan beda ceritanya jika saja pikirannya tak dipenuhi dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau merah muda.

Bayangan gadis merah muda itu sudah bagaikan candu bagi tubuhnya. Seperti nikotin yang selalu ingin ia nikmati, bagaikan ganja yang ingin selalu ia hisap dan bagaikan ... hah pikirannya langsung tertuju pada semua obat obatan terlarang hanya untuk mendeskripsikan obat mana yang cocok untuk mengibaratkan seorang gadis, oh ayolah.

"Apa aku sudah kecanduan? Tapi bertemu dengannya saja hanya sekali, mengapa gadis itu dapat mengganggu pikiranku separah ini?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Berbagai cara telah ia coba untuk menghilangkan bayangan gadis merah mudah ini dari pikirannya, namun bukannya menghilang bayangan gadis ini malah semakin merajalela menghantuinya. Dan akhirnya sekarang ia menyerah dengan sebuah kesimpulan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk menghubungi Sasori, Sasori adalah sahabatnya yang merangkap sebagai asisten pribadinya sendiri.

"moshi moshi" ucap seseorang diujung telepon sana.

"Sasori cepat ke kantorku sekarang, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu"

"Ya tuhan, kau fikir ini jam berapa, hah? Aku masih disekolah, baka" teriak seseorang diujung telepon sana aka Sasori.

"Baiklah. aku minta kau carikan semua data gadis berambut merah muda, bermata hijau bak klorofil, dan sepertinya ia masih sekolah. Kau harus mendapatkan informasinya secepatnya" ucap pria ini tanpa basa basi.

_Tut tut tut tut_

"hah dasar pria pemalas, ku laporkan kau ke komnas Ham" teriak Sasori OOC pada sambungan telepon genggamnya yang sudah terputus sejak tadi.

Sasori mau tak mau harus membuka laptop kesayangannya dan mulai menarikan jari jemarinya pada keyboard, dan mulai mencari apa yang pria tadi inginkan

_Ditempat lain_

"Gaara, apa kau sudah lakukan apa yang ku pinta?" ucap gadis yang selalu memakai topeng gadis lugu itu.

"maaf nona, saya belum berhasil mendekatinya. Dia sungguh sangat sulit didekati, lagipula dia begitu cermat memilih teman sepermainan apalagi jika itu adalah seorang pria. Tapi saya tau bagaimana cara menghancurkannya" ucap pemuda bernama Gaara tersebut.

"Aku tau kemana maksud pembicaraanmu, Gaara" seringaian tipis terulum begitu jelas diwajah ayu sang nona "Dan Gaara sebaiknya kau urus si pirang itu" tambahnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Gaara.

"Sakura, kau harus membayar mahal atas apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kakak ku, sekalipun itu dengan nyawamu sendiri" seringai liciknya terukir jelas diwajah ayu bin lugunya itu. Takkan ada satu orangpun yang akan menyangka dibalik wajah lugu gadis ini terdapat hati sepicik iblis.

oOoOoOo

Kantin sekolah adalah tempat yang paling berisik, paling berantakan dan pokoknya paling dari semua paling. Dari yang makan sampai yang hanya bercuap-cuap ria,semua ada disana menjadi satu kesatuan yang bernama Kebisingan. Begitu pula dengan kedua sahabat si pirang dan merah muda yang sedang bingung memilih makanan akibat jadwal diet mereka sendiri hingga menimbulkan antrian yang sangat panjang.

"woy cepet "

"woy gue laper"

"woy kelewatan lu mikir sampe setengah jam" begitulah ocehan orang orang dibelakang mereka.

"A..a..ano Saku-chan i..i..ino-chan itu i..i..itu anak anak sudah banyak yang tidak sabaran, apakah kalian bisa memesan sekarang?" ucap gadis bermata indigo dibelakang mereka tergagap gagap sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ehh masa _sih_ Hinata?" dengan polosnya ia tengokkan kepala merah muda miliknya kebelakang untuk memastikan sendiri kebenaran yang Hinata katakan tadi. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat antrian yang sangat panjang dengan wajah wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Eh baiklah. Kami memesan dua salad buah dan dua susu non lemak" pesananpun akhirnya selesai semua anak anak yang mengantri pun bersorak sorak gembira dan memesan sesegera mungkin saking laparnya perut mereka.

"A..ano Saku-chan Ino-chan bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian" ucap Hinata terbata bata.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan seakan akan pandangan mereka dapat berkata boleh-tidak-dia-bergabung dan pada akhirnya mereka setuju karena mereka pikir tak ada salahnya kan berteman dengan gadis pemalu dan lugu seperti Hinata. 'Kalian salah' ucap author ngebatin.

Merekapun bercakap-cakap dengan seru seakan akan telah berteman sangat lama. Hinata yang terlihat begitu pendiam ternyata sangat cakap dalam berbicara hingga suara bel pun menyadarkan mereka untuk segera memasuki kelas masing masing.

Saat pulang sekolah

"Hmm Saku-chan Ino-chan mau kah kalian menghadiri acara ulang tahun ku minggu depan. Ini kartu undangannya. Kuharap kalian akan datang yah" ucap Hinata.

"Ha'i kami pasti datang Hinata-chan. Aku sangat suka pesta" ucap Ino bersemangat.

"baiklah aku juga datang" ucap Sakura ogah ogahan. Tentu saja Sakura malas karena ia tak suka tempat yang ramai dan sekarang ia harus ke pesta ulang tahun? Yang benar saja.

oOoOoOo

"Hei kau masih dikantor?" ucap Sasori pada jaringan teleponnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah dirumah. Ada apa?" ucap seseorang diujung telepon.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan data yang kau minta, kau ini tak berperasaan sekali menyuruhku mengerjakannya disekolah" omel Sasori mencak mencak.

Sayup sayup terdengar suara seseorang meleguh kencang dibalik pria tersebut. "engghhh enghhh siapa yang meneleponmu sayang?" suara baritone seseorang terdengar begitu jelas.

"HOY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH, KAU MENYURUHKU MENCARI DATA SEORANG GADIS TAPI TERNYATA KAU MASIH MENYIMPANG? TAK TAUKAH DIRIMU AKU SUDAH SANGAT BAHAGIA MENDENGARMU GILA KARENA SEORANG GADIS. MENGAPA KAU MASIH DENGAN LELAKI JADI JADIAN ITU, HAHH? " teriak Sasori kepada telepon genggamnya.

"Berisik, Sasori no Baka. Kemarilah pacarku juga sudah tidur ko" ucap pria diseberang telepon itu malas.

"Jangan sebut lelaki itu pacar dihadapanku. Aku bersumpah akan membantumu kembali kejalan yang benar. Sekalipun itu harus melalui gadis ini" sambungan telepon ia matikan sepihak. Ntahlah Sasori masih tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini. "Tuhan tolong buat dia berubah" itulah isi doa Sasori setiap mengingat kebiasaan menyimpang temannya itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Pria itu menghentikan aktifitas tanda kutipnya dan mempersilahkan Sasori masuk.

"Pakai bajumu bodoh" ucap Sasori ketus.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?" ucap pria tersebut tanpa memperdulikan omongan Sasori tadi.

"Hn, ini data yang kau minta " dilemparnya tumpukan kertas yang lumayan tebal itu ke meja.

"Hn. Kerja yang bagus" ucapnya puas sambil mulai membacanya satu persatu.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu mencarinya, pemalas? Kau jatuh cinta,eh?" goda Sasori.

"ntahlah beberapa minggu ini aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan wanita berambut merah muda bak gulali ini, menyesal aku menolongnya waktu itu" ucap pemuda itu.

Dibukanya satu persatu lembar demi lembar berkas berkas itu dengan seksama. Ada 25 orang yang memiliki ciri ciri seperti itu dibelahan negeri bunga sakura ini.

"ah bukan yang ini, yang ini juga bukan. Ini yang terakhir". Katanya mulai tak sabaran. Matanya mulai jengah membaca hal hal yang kurang ia minati apalagi masalah wanita.

"Saba.." ucapan Sasori terpotong dengan suara pemuda itu "Cherry, akhirnya ketemu juga" matanya pun berbinar sesaat kemudian kembali membaca dengan seksama identitas diri gadis merah muda yang membuatnya hampir gila itu. Yah HAMPIR. Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi Sasori saat melihat sahabatnya itu berbinar.

**The Identity of Sakura Haruno**

Nama : Sakura Haruno

Tanggal lahir : 28 Maret 1997

Golongan darah: O

Warna mata: Emerald

Warna rambut: Merah Muda (Pink)

Berat badan: 45,4 kg

Tinggi badan: 150,1 cm

Orang tua : Kizashi H dan Mebuki H

Tempat tinggal : Jl. Hi no. 28 perumahan Yukitoka, Tokyo

Sekolah : Konoha Internasional High School

Ayahnya bekerja di Yamanaka Crops sebagai Wakil Kepala Direksi. Memilik seorang sahabat yang tidak lain adalah anak dari pemilik sekaligus pewaris Yamanaka Crops yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Blablablabla

Dibacanya terus hingga berulang ulang data milik gadis pemikat hatinya itu. Pikiran gilanya pun kembali mengambil alih akal sehat.

"Sasori, sepertinya ia bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu" ucapnya.

"Eh yang benar? Siapa?" Sasori yang sedari tadi berdiri kini mulai mendekat kearah sahabatnya itu penasaran.

"Eh itukan gadis yang waktu itu aku tolong" ucap Sasori kaget.

"Hn. Kau bertemunya dimana?" tatapan tajam ia layangkan kearah Sasori.

"Wo wo wo wow tenang kawan aku hanya berniat menolong dia yang tertinggal bus terakhir. Ku dengar ia adalah gadis tersial disekolah, bisakah kau berhenti memandangku seperti itu" kata Sasori sambil mengambil jarak dengannya.

"Ok. Karena kau sudah mengajak gadisku seenaknya tanpa ijin sekarang sebagai hukumannya aku minta kau carikan sebuah rumah di Jl. Hi perumahan Yukitako. Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya rumah itu harus dekat dengan rumah keluarga Haruno. Persiapkan semuanya sedetail mungkin. kau tau benar penyakit sialan yang mengganggu hidupku ini kan Sasori? Aku ingin menempati rumah itu secepatnya. Kau mengerti?"

'Ck tak pernah berbasa basi bukan? Ntah dia ini orang macam apa author bingung'

"heh apa apaan ini. Belum juga kau kenal dengannya sudah seenaknya mengaku ngaku seperti ini, cemburu eh?" godanya lagi.

"Tak ada bantahan Sasori" senyum tipis terkulum indah diwajah tampan pemuda itu.

"hn. Baiklah tuan muda pemalas. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, akan ku suruh orang orangku untuk membereskannya secepat mungkin" ucap Sasori sambil berlalu. "semoga saja dengan ini kau akan berubah kawan"batinnya pilu.

_Beberapa hari kemudian_

"Hallo pemalas, semuanya sudah beres, Rumah milik Shimura-san telah ku ubah sesuai dengan apa yang kau minta. Kadar kebersihan udaranya juga cukup bagus untuk obat yang biasa kau gunakan. Dan lebih menyenangkannya lagi rumah itu berada tepat didepan rumah keluaga Haruno" jelas Sasori ditelepon.

"Hn. Baguslah. Kau memang dapat ku andalkan" kemudian sambungan telepon langsung ia matikan.

sekelebat kegundahan menghampiri hatinya "oh tuhan aku benar benar sudah gila. Apa yang akan katakan nanti jika kekasihku bertanya. Apalagi dia bukan orang yang mudah untuk ditipu. Ck merepotkan.

oOoOoOo

Dibawah pohon maple terdapat sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin pada siang hari yang cerah. Pipikirannya terus berlayar saat dimana nona mudanya yang terus menanyakan bagaimana hasil kerja Gaara. Gadis yang aneh, jika bukan karena membutuhkan banyak uang takkan pernah ia mau melakukan pekerjaan abnormal seperti ini. Kalau saja bukan karena sang kakak yang sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit, semua ini takkan ia lakukan. Yang ia tau adalah bagaimanapun caranya ia harus berusaha mati matian untuk mendapatkan uang, apapun pekerjaannya.

Dilihatnya gadis merah muda yang sedang duduk diam sambil senyum senyum tidak jelas. "Selain ketidakpekanya sebagai seorang gadis ternyata dia juga gila, apa yang membuat nona muda itu ingin menghancurkan gadis gila seperti dia?" ucapnya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menyejukan dibawah pohon maple. "masa bodo lah yang penting uang" batinnya.

_Teng teng teng teng_

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah habis, semua siswa siswi mulai memasuki kelasnya masing masing. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang sedang berada dalam toilet. "Hoy siapapun tolong bukakan pintu sialan ini" hampir sepanjang waktu istirahat ia habiskan dalam toilet seperti ini. Oh poor Sakura, tidakkah kau lihat dibalik pintu tadi ada sebuah peringatan tentang pintu rusak? Lagi lagi sial, eh Sakura?

_Ditempat lain_

klung

Bunyi telepon genggam milik pemuda bermata sayu tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk

**From : Saso-baka**

**Hey pemalas jangan lupa sore ini kau harus check up, dan pokoknya kali ini kau harus check up! Apa kau tidak sayang nyawamu,hah? Tsunade-sama bisa memarahiku lagi jika kau tak datang seperti minggu kemarin. Kau masih punya waktu ko untuk kerumah barumu itu. Ayo taruhan, apa dia akan siap menerima penyimpangan yang kau lakukan selama ini XD**

Lagi lagi check up ntah mengapa penyakit sialan ini terus menerus menggerogoti tubuh ku. Penyakit yang tak pernah merasa puas mengganggu hidupku apalagi sekarang ia sudah berani membatasi ruang gerak ku. Apa apaan ini hendak bepergian saja aku harus mengunakan masker. Wtf (-_-')

Sebelum check up pemuda ini langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju perumahan Yukitako. Mungkin kah kau sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Sakura, eh?

Sesampainya didepan rumah barunya ia langsung menggunakan masker khusus yang diciptakan limited edition oleh para ahli. Tentu saja masker ini ia pakai untuk menghalau semua bakteri maupun debu yang ada diudara bebas. Ntah kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini, tapi bukankah tak ada manusia yang sempurna?

Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, pemuda ini langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Rumah yang dahulunya biasa biasa saja sekarang disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi jauh dari kata biasa. Arsitektur ruangan yang bergaya klasik modern terlihat begitu menarik, kamar yang nyaman lengkap dengan movie teather, begitupula dengan taman dibelakang rumah yang dilengkapi danau buatan.

"kerja bagus, Saso. Sungguh sangat pas dengan seleraku. Tak salah kau mengenalku sejak kecil" ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ck waktunya check up" ucapnya malas.

oOoOoOo

"Woy bukaaaaaaaaaaaa" ucap Sakura frustasi hampir menangis

Gaara yang kebetuan lewat toilet sayup-sayup mendengar suara seseorang minta tolong "suara siapa itu" ucap Gaara penasaran "sepertinya suara itu berasal dari toilet wanita" tambahnya.

Ia menengok kekanan dan ke kiri memastikan tak ada seorang disekelilingnya. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu toilet wanita itu. "Apa ada orang"ucapnya.

"Tolong akuuuu, aku terkunci didalam sini" ucap Sakura sesegukan.

"menjauhlah dari pintu itu, aku akan mendobraknya"

**Braaaaakkk**

Pintu rusak itu terbuka dengan suara yang sangat keras. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tampilannya sangat kacau, tanpa pikir panjang ia bawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. "tidak apa apa, semua sudah baik baik saja. Kau selamat" diusapnya surai merah muda itu dengan sangat lembut hingga ia rasakan tubuh gadis itu tidak berguncang lagi seperti saat pertama ia keluar dari toilet tadi.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" ucap Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dengan perlahan Gaara lepaskan pelukannya.

"sebaiknya kau bergegas, sebentar lagi waktunya pulang" ucap Gaara. Melihat Sakura yang tak bergeming sedikitpun akhirnya Gaara berbicara lagi "Apa mau ku antar saja, keliatannya kau masih syok?"

"Apa tidak apa apa?" ucap Sakura lemah.

"Hn. Cepat bersiap, aku akan mengatarmu ke kelas untuk meminta izin pulang. Ayo!" ucap Gaara sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

oOoOoOo

Motor sport Gaara berhenti didepan rumah Sakura kemudian memapah Sakura untuk memaauki rumahnya.

"Tadaima" ucap Sakura lemah

"Okaeri Saku.. Sakura apa yang terjadi?" ucap kaa-chan mendadak khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa apa bu, hanya kurang enak badan. Aku langsung ke kamar saja yah" Sakurapun langsung berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya "oh ya Gaara. Terima kasih" tambahnya.

"Hn. Baa-san aku pamit dulu"

"Terima kasih banyak yah Gaara sudah mau mengantarkan Saku-chan" kata kaa-chan sambil membantu Sakura berjalan.

Di balik jendela rumahnya, pemuda itu menggeram. Cih berani beraninya pemuda itu mengganggu gadisku. Diambilnya telepon genggam kemudian mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

**To : Saso-baka**

**Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang pemuda berambut merah bermata zade, sepertinya ia mempunyai niat tak baik pada gadisku.**

Tok tok tok tok

"Saku-chan bangun, ayo bersiap sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam " seru kaa-chan.

"iya kaa-chan"

Sesampainya didapur Sakura melihat begitu banyak makanan. "wah Kaa-chan tumben sekali masak sebanyak ini?" ucap Sakura berbinar.

"_Loh_ Sakura-chan memangnya belum tahu, kita kan punya tetangga baru"

"Tetangga?" ucap Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Iya, keluarga Shimura tiba tiba pindah mendadak 2hari yang lalu. Nah, Saku-chan maukah kamu mengantar ini ke rumahnya. Mau yah?"

"Baiklah. Saku pergi dulu yah"

Diluar rumah terasa begitu dingin,angin bertiup cukup kencang. "ih dingin sekali" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

_Tok tok tok tok_

"ya tunggu sebentar" suara seorang pemuda didalam sana

Cklek

"Maaf ada perlu apa yah? Ucap pemuda itu, dan saat tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu...

"K..k..ka..kau"

**Tbc**

**Hay hay hay gynna come again with this fic. Lama yah ga publish, gynna curhat dikit yah. Gynna lagi sakit sampe kehabisan ide coba :( Hari ini ultah kashi-koi yah. Wah HBD yah moga makin kecew :* **

**oh ya bales review dulu ah..**

**ramadhanihattori : wah siapa yah yang nolongin Saku.. Maunya siapa? :D makasih banget loh udah dicariin typonya sumpah gynna ga sadar :((**

**Luca Marvell : Sasuke udah mulai dimasukin dikit dikit ko. Sumpah ga tega sasu disediain bagian ngenes **

**hanazono yuri : Ini udah lanjuuuutttt :)**

**Terimakasih atas kunjungannya yah. Jangan bosen bosen baca fic ini. Gynna paling seneng sampe pengen publish saat itu juga kalo ada review tau. Haha berasa pengen lompat lompat gitu. Yoooo reviewnya ditunggu. **

**TTD**

**Gynna Yuhi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

"K..k..ka..kau"

Sakura terperangah melihat seseorang yang keluar dari balik pintu, ia terpaku hingga tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terkejut ? Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan menyangka seseorang yang selalu ia dambakan dan selalu ia elu-elukan belakangan ini ada dihadapannya. "Tunggu dulu. Di..di..dia dia tetanggaku? di depan rumahku? Yang benar saja. Ini pasti mimpi. Ya pasti mimpi. Oh tuhan sadarkan aku" ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura terdiam dengan rasa keterkejutannya hingga ia rasakan hangat hembusan napas seseorang menerpa wajahnya, Sakura terkesiap saat menyadari sang pemilik napas itu telah berdiri tepat beberapa senti dihadapan wajahnya dengan raut muka yang terlihat begitu kebingungan.

"Nona mengapa melihatku seperti itu. Apa aku begitu menyeramkan?" katanya seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sakura yang masih tidak bergeming sedikitpun dengan matanya yang masih melotot seperti hendak keluar, dan tangan kirinya menggaruk-garuk rambut perak miliknya sendiri yang sedikit melawan gravitasi bumi itu tak gatal.

"Sepertinya nona sedikit kurang sehat. Mari masuk kedalam sebentar, mungkin secangkir coklat panas dapat membuat nona merasa lebih baik" katanya dengan sopan mempersilahkan masuk. "Huh sepertinya malam ini akan turun badai yah nona, angin diluar begitu dingin" imbuhnya menatap langit diluar rumah sekilas.

Sakura tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun didepan pintu. Sakura masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang. " Kami-sama apakah ini mimpi? Kami-sama tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini, aku tak ingin kecewa jika aku terbangun nanti" Sakura terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah serpihan dari sebuah mimpi indah. Ya mimpi, orang orang banyak mengatakan jika kita terus memikirkan seseorang sebelum tidur maka seseorang itu akan menjadi bagian dari mimpi indahnya. Itulah opini terkuat yang bisa Sakura yakini saat ini.

Lama sekali Sakura mematung didepan pintu tak bergeming hingga akhirnya pemuda itu kembali bersuara membuyarkan pikiran Sakuraa "Nona kenapa diam saja, ayo masuk! aku tak berniat jahat ko" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lembut dan berjalan kembali menghampiri Sakura yang masih membatu didepan pintu.

Ya tuhan pemuda ini tampan sekali. Senyumnya saja begitu memabukkan, aku yakin semua wanita pasti akan sangat tergila-gila padanya hanya dengan melihat senyumannya tadi,dan aku jamin wanita manapun pasti akan mau melakukan apa saja asalkan pemuda ini tetap tersenyum.

Pemuda itu menarik lengan Sakura dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian seakan akan Sakura itu adalah benda yang sangat rapuh sehingga ia harus memegangnya penuh kelembutan, ya meskipun mereka hanya berjalan dari pintu utama menuju ruang tamu. ^^

Sakura kembali tercengang ketika memasuki rumah sang pemuda, rumah yang dahulunya didiami oleh keluarga Shimura kini telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding terbalik dengan rumah yang dulu biasa ia kunjungi setiap harinya. Tentu saja Sakura hapal benar dengan seluk beluk rumah ini, Bagaimanapun anak pemilik rumah ini yang dulu ─ Sai Shimura adalah teman semasa kecilnya, maka dari itu sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa keluar masuk rumah ini seperti keluar masuk rumahnya sendiri.

Rumah yang dulunya biasa-biasa saja penuh dengan kesederhanaan sekarang telah disulap sedemikian rupa hingga Sakura sendiri menyangka dirinya sedang berada di istana negeri dongeng.

Sakura masih hafal betul bagaimana arsitektur dan isi semua ruangan dirumah ini dulu, ya setidaknya dua hari yang lalu. Dinding ruang tamu yang penuh coretan tinta dan cat-cat sisa lukisan gagal buatan Sai yang kemudian ia lempar ke dinding rumahnya hingga tak berbentuk membuat orang tuanya sempat merasa kesal dengan kebiasaan jelek anaknya itu, begitu pula dengan lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang Sai lukis diseluruh penjuru rumahnya yang dapat kita lihat sepanjang mata memandang, kini semuanya sudah tak ada lagi tergantikan oleh rumah bak istana mini ini.

Tunggu dulu, Bukankah ini mustahil? Keluarga Shimura baru pindah dua hari yang lalu, tapi mengapa rumah ini sudah berubah dengan begitu cepatnya, begitu signifikan dan begitu berbanding terbalik dengan wujudnya yang dulu? Dilihat dari arsitektur bangunannya, gaya bangunan dan perabot yang mengisi rumah ini semuanya bergayakan eropa modern klasik yang terlihat begitu indah dengan tataan yang sangat rapi. Kesimpulan yang dapat diambil dari rumah ini -meski yang dilihat hanya ruang tamu- ia adalah seorang penikmat seni yang luar biasa.

"Oh ya ampun, Bagaimana bisa dengan waktu dua hari rumah ini berubah menjadi istana? Perubahan yang begitu signifikan, mendetail dan yang pasti semuanya seperti sudah dirancang jauh jauh hari sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan dia pindah kesini?" batin Sakura

"Nona kenapa diam saja? Ayo silahkan duduk" ucapnya yang membuat Sakura kembali mengerjap. "Tunggu sebentar yah, aku mau membuat coklat panas dulu didapur, sedikit coklat panas dapat menenangkan pikiran" imbuhnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya hingga akhirnya Sakura bersuara.

"Tu..tunggu! Sebenarnya kedatangan saya kesini untuk memberikan ini tuan" Ucap Sakura menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

"Panggil saja aku Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake" jawab pemuda itu ─ Kakashi seraya membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Hai, Hatake-san. Saya Sakura Haruno. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." kata Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya dan menyodorkan makanan yang ibunya amanahkan tadi.

"Aaa.. Arigatou gozaimasu" Kakashi sedikit kaget dengan apa yang Sakura berikan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Kakashi tak pernah menerima makanan ataupun hadiah dari seorang wanita. Kakashi merasa kehangatan merebak memasuki relung hatinya yang sudah lama membeku.

"Ba..baiklah sebaiknya saya permisi pulang, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam. Selamat malam" ucap Sakura canggung.

"Hai, mari saya antar kedepan Sakura-chan." Kakashi menutup mulutnya sendiri kaget. "Bisa-bisanya aku selancang ini" gerutunya dalam hati.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Eh apa boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Kakashi menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang merebak diwajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja Hatake-san. Oh ya terimakasih banyak karena waktu itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa ku. Maaf baru mengucapkannya sekarang" Sakura membungkukkan kembali tubuhnya sedikit.

"Sudah tidak perlu seformal itu. Aku juga senang bisa menolongmu. Ternyata kau adalah gadis yang sangat sopan ya" goda Kakashi membuat Sakura kembali menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan keluar rumah.

DUAAAAAARRRR

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Sakura kaget, tanpa sadar ia refleks memeluk Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri hanya dapat terbelalak dam membeku. Ada tiga alasan yang membuatnya merasa kaget. Pertama petir. Kedua dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Sakura. Ketiga suatu hal terjadi dibalik celana yang ia kenakan. -_-

"E..ttto gomennasai" ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukannya menatap cemas dengan Kakashi yang terdiam membeku.

"Aaaaaa mungkin sebaiknya ku antar Sakura-chan sampai rumah" Kakashi menerawang langit malam yang semakin menggerlap oleh cahaya kilat yang saling bergantian menunjukkan eksistensinya, sesekali kilat itu diiringi gemuruh petir yang menggelegar yang dihasilkan oleh pertemuan awan bermuatan listrik positif dengan awan bermuatan listrik negatif.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Hatake-san rumah saya ada didepan situ. Mata ashita ne" Sakura membungkuk sedikit didepan Kakashi kemudian berlari sebisanya bergegas pulang.

"Ck anak itu" Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat punggung peri kecilnya yang semakin menjauh sembari mengulum senyuman.

**oOoOoOo**

"Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali dengan cara yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan dapat bertemu lagi denganmu -malaikat penolongku- eh tadi aku memelukmu ya?" wajah Sakura memerah mengingat hal kembali menarikan jemarinya pelan. "ntah mengapa perasaanku begitu tenang saat memelukmu. Meski itu semua didasarkan pada ketidaksengajaan tapi tetap saja rasa nyaman itu langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatiku. Tuhan aku tak tau dengan semua rencanamu, namun yang pasti aku sangat bersyukur telah mengenalnya, Kakashi Hatake" Sakura menutup buku diarynya sembari mengulum senyum memeluk buku diarynya kemudian menyimpannya dibawah bantal. Sakura merebahkan tubuh mungilnya disamping Sichi -boneka teddy bear milik Sakura- lalu memeluknya, memejamkan mata.

**Di lain tempat**

Kakashi duduk disofa yang tadi sempat Sakura duduki sebentar. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan baginya melihat semua ekspresi Sakura saat bertemu dengannya. Ekspresi terkejut, cemas, malu-malu, gugup, khawatir ah ingin rasanya Kakashi abadikan semua ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya sangat imut itu terlebih saat wajah Sakura memerah, ingin rasanya Kakashi cubit pipi merah ranumnya.

Reka adegan saat Sakura memeluknya pun tak luput dari khayalan Kakashi, berterimakasihlah Kakashi pada petir yang memihak padamu itu! ^^

Hangat pelukan Sakura -walau cuma sebentar- masih terasa sampai sekarang. Aneh! Baru kali ini ia dipeluk oleh seorang wanita hingga dapat membuatnya mencucurkan keringat dingin dengan sesuatu yang bereaksi dibawah sana. Sebelumnya tak pernah Kakashi seperti ini meski diluar sana banyak wanita yang rela memberikan kehangatan padanya dengan cuma cuma, namun tak pernah Kakashi tertarik sedikitpun. Mendengar ajakannya saja sudah membuat Kakashi geli, apa lagi melakukannya. "Hih menjijikan" gumam Kakashi saat membayangkan dirinya digoda oleh wanita wanita berpakaian serba minim.

oOoOoOo

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, yang berarti hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata. Dan jangan tanya apakah Sakura ingat itu karena yang pasti jawabannya adalah Sakura lupa. Jangankan ingat ulang tahun orang lain untuk bangun pagipun ia selalu lupa.

"Ya tuhan, Sakura ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh. BANGUUUN" teriak seorang wanita tak sabar.

"Oh tidak lagi" gumam Sakura dalam hati masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Sakura menarik selimut yang tadinya hanya sampai pertengahan pinggang hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Ya kaa-chan aku sudah bangun ko. Hari ini kan hari minggu jadi bersantai sedikit bolehkan? aku masih mengantuk" ucap Sakura sambil kembali menenggelamkan dirinya lebih dalam dibalik selimut berwarna soft pink yang senada dengan rambut miliknya dengan malas.

"Apa kau lupa hari ini ulang tahun Hinata wahai FOREHEAD pemalas?" kata Ino ngamuk.

"Eh Ino, aku kira Kaa-chan" jawab Sakura innocent masih dibalik selimut.

"Bangun baka. Kau pasti belum menyiapkan apapun, bukan?" ucap Ino sambil memukul-mukul Sakura menggunakan Sichi yang entah mengapa bisa Ino pungut di bawah tempat tidur. "Ayo cepat mandi Sakura no baka. Pantas saja ku telepon ratusan kali kau tak mengangkatnya. Ternyata kau masih tidur,eh?" lanjut Ino masih dengan pukulan membabi butanya itu.

"nyehehe, aduh iya iya aku mandi, nanti aku akan beli kado untuknya _deh,_ jam berapa pestanya berlangsung?"

"Jam tujuh malam, Saki" Ino berbinar sambil membayangkan pesta yang akan berlangsung nanti malam.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku masih punya banyak waktu. Sekarang aku mau tidur lagi ya. Oyasumi"

"Hey bangun pemalas. Persiapkan dirimu atau aku akan merobek semua uang di dompetmu" ancamnya sambil mengipas-ngipaskan diri menggunakan uang yang sebelumnya sedang bersantai dalam dompet Sakura.

"Hey Hey Hey jangan seenaknya kau nona kaya raya. Iya aku bangun. Cih menyebalkan" Sakura mendengus dan berceloteh ria sambil bergegas mengambil handuk.

"Nah gitu dong bangun. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah, Gaara-kun sudah menungguku diluar. Jaa ne"

"Jaa, pig" jawab Sakura setengah teriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sudah lebih dari sejam Sakura berdiri didepan lemarinya yang terbuka lebar, ia tak menyentuh satupun dari isi lemarinya hanya memandanginya lemas. Ia bernapas pasrah. Rasanya sudah bertahun tahun lamanya Sakura tak pernah pergi ke pesta. Terakhir kalinya ia pergi ke pesta sudah pasti karena bujukan Ino yang penuh dengan ancaman. Hih membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah bergidik ngeri. Ia sendiri tak pernah peduli akan pesta, tapi apa boleh buat ia tak mampu menolak paksaan Ino yang selalu berakhir dengan kekalahannya dalam beradu mulut.

"Hah, apa yang harus ku pakai nanti? Aku tak punya satupun pakaian yang cocok untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata" ucap Sakura frustasi. "Ck mau tak mau aku harus membelinya juga. Hih merepotkan" gerutu Sakura.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang. Disebuah mall yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari rumah, ya walau tetap saja ia harus menaiki sebuah kereta bawah tanah terlebih dahulu untuk sampai ke pusat perbelanjaan ini.

**Sakura pov**

"Pakaian macam apa yang akan ku beli dengan uang pas-pasan seperti ini? Ah merepotkan sekali. Belum lagi aku harus membeli kado untuk Hinata. Cih harusnya tadi ku pinjam gaun milik Ino saja agar aku tak repot repot untuk membeli yang baru, bukannya isi lemarinya penuh dengan semua itu" gumamku dalam hati, tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada seseorang disampingku sedang diperhatikan.

"Ehm, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Eh" ku lihat seorang pemuda bermasker sedang menatapku yang sedang kebingungan. Dilihat dari tatapan matanya sepertinya ku mengenalnya tapi siapa yah.

"Sakura-chan, sedang mencari gaun yah" ucap pemuda bermasker itu. Sepertinya dibalik masker itu ia sedang tersenyum. Apa hanya khayalanku belaka.

"Apa kita saling mengenal?" ucapku setengah bingung.

"Haha ini aku Kakashi. Apa masker ini menutupi ketampananku, hm?" Goda Kakashi yang langsung disambut dengan semburat merah muda diwajah ayu Sakura. Sungguh aku merasa sangat gugup. Oh ayolah Kakashi menggodaku? Yang benar saja

Aku hanya dapat menganggukan kepala saking terpesonanya. Bagaimana tidak meskipun wajahnya tertutup masker tetap saja pesona seorang Kakashi tak sedikitpun luntur.

"Jadi apa yang kau cari?" tanyanya menyelidik sambil memilih-milah hamparan baju wanita dihadapannya.

"A..ano aku me..men..cari sebuah gaun untuk ke pesta" ucapku malu malu. "tapi aku bingung tak dapat memilihnya" cicitku pelan.

"Mau ku bantu? Kebetulan butik ini adalah salah satu butik milikku"

"Eh, tak usah repot repot" balasku cepat. "Lagian uangku mana cukup untuk membeli gaun disini, sepertinya aku salah masuk butik. Permisi" Sambungku membungkuk lalu bergegas melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar.

**Sakura pov end**

Sebelum Sakura sempat menjauh Kakashi dengan sigap memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Kali ini aku yang memberikannya untukmu. Yah hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk masakan yang kemarin kau berikan. Itu enak sekali" ucap Kakashi jujur. Jika saja Kakashi tak menggunakan masker pasti sekarang Sakura dapat melihat jelas semburat merah muda dikedua pipi Kakashi. Ini adalah kali pertama Kakashi berani menyentuh seorang wanita lagi setelah bertahun-tahun hidup dijalan yang penuh dengan kegelapan dan jeritan masa lalu.

"Terimakasih sebelumnya Hatake-san. Tapi maaf saya tidak mau merepotkan anda" tolak Sakura halus.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Kalau kau tak mau ya sudah. Aku memaksa" tanpa aba-aba Kakashi segera menarik Lengan Sakura pelan menuju tempat yang berisi koleksi gaun pesta brand terkenal yang sudah pasti harganya sungguh fantastis

"Eh" Sakura hanya dapat mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang begitu bersemangat menuju hamparan gaun gaun pesta yang Sakura sendiri tak yakin apakah uang jajannya selama sebulan dapat membayar satu gaun yang ada disini.

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" kata Kakashi seraya memperlihatkan sebuah gaun satin berwarna merah marun tanpa lengan. Sakura tak bergeming sedikitpun ketika Kakashi mulai memilihkan berbagai gaun.

"Bagaimana jika yang ini, sepertinya yang ini sangat cocok untukmu?" ucapnya lagi seraya mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda selutut dengan manik manik sewarna batu ruby dibagian dada sebelah kanan yang dibentuk menyerupai bunga mawar.

"Waah" mata Sakura langsung berbinar melihat gaun yang dipegang Kakashi.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" Sakura mengangguk tak lepas senyuman manisnya berang sedetikpun."baiklah ayo ke fitting room, dicoba dulu kira saja bajunya tak muat saking gendutnya Sakura-chan" Kakashi tergelak saat melihat Sakura yang mendengus mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

...

"Aku menunggu disini yah. Ayo Sakura-chan coba gaunnya aku penasaran" Kakashi mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi yang tersedia didekat fitting room.

"Hai. Hatake-san" Sakura langsung membawa gaun tersebut kedalam dan mencobanya. Namun Sakura tak kunjung keluar.

"Ada apa Sakura mengapa tak kunjung keluar? Apa ada masalah?" Kakashi mulai tak sabaran menanti keluarnya sang wanita merah muda bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang.

"Enggh, Sebentar lagi"

oOoOoOo

"Bagaimana apa semua sudah kau persiapkan dengan matang, Kabuto?" Hinata menyeruput tehnya dengan anggun sambil menatap lurus pada sesosok pria dihadapannya, Kabuto.

"Sudah nona muda. Kami semua akan siaga ditempat masing-masing dan akan memulainya saat acara mulai berlangsung" ucap Kabuto sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya.

"Lakukan semuanya dengan rapi jangan sampai terlalu mencolok"

Hinata menyeringai begitu angkuh. Tak sabar dengan semua rencana yang telah ia susun untuk Sakura. Membalaskan dendamnya pada gadis merah muda itu adalah suatu ambisi nomor satunya yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan.

"Sakura inilah saatnya"

**Tbc**

**Hallo semua. Gynna kembali lagi dengan fic gaje ini. :D gimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini. Lama banget yah gynna ga update. gomennasai #bungkuk bungkuk. Disini gynna cuma nyeritain kedekatan kakashi ma sakura aja sih. Gynna yakin feelnya masih kurang :(**

**Masalah Sakura sama Hinata dichapter depan kali ya. Kalau Sasuke kayanya diChapter depan juga deh. Yah maklum lah idenya masih tersamarkan. Oke sekian dan terimakasih. Silahkan tinggalkan review seperti biasa yah #ciumreader :3**

**TTD**

**Gynna Yuhi**


End file.
